


Tyrelliot Hogwarts AU

by MeowFangirl, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: Tyrelliot Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Elliot Alderson is Ravenclaw, Hogwarts AU, M/M, tyrell wellick is Slytherin duh, tyrelliotpride2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Wands instead of computers, Elliot is going to start a magical revolution!





	Tyrelliot Hogwarts AU

_A few years ago ..._

"Just, protect my children"

This was his only request and the witch sworn with her life that She'll do it all in her hands to protect them.

_Nowadays._

"I don't like these clothes, they are so weird" Darlene moans again and Irving curses mentally about how many things He has to do as a prefect  
"Behave, kid, this is like Halloween but all the time, we have wands," Elliot says trying to cheer up his little sister.   
"Yeah, but don't expect I behave like a little fancy bitch because of wands".

"Hey, Language!" Irving corrects her.

"You aren't the fucking captain America to say that"

"Darlene, remember. What we were talking about?" says staring her.

"Ok, ok, but If it doesn't work I'll come back with the granny.

The teenager smirks, maybe it isn't the best scenery but it's _his_  scenery. He always knows deep inside that He isn't like the others and it isn't just because of his personality issues, no, it's been  _something_  in him  _staring at him, surrounded him_  like a _ghost_ and a few days ago the confirmation came to him in the shape of an old woman dressed in black clothes.

_The magic exists, a magical world and a magical school too and now He is part of them._

"Well, here We are, take place with the others and remember don't get in trouble, good luck children".   
Before either of them could say anything Irving is walking to take his place in the Sorting Ceremony with the others prefects.

"Wow, this is freaking scaring dude!" Darlene comments on seeing the flying candles but Elliot is too busy admiring the place.

"Yeah, it's amazing".

"You have a weird taste, boy".

Elliot blinks twice when a strange man presents the elderly woman, who gave them the possibility to enter in Hogwarts, as the principal McGonagall.

"First of all, I would like to give the welcome to the new students and remind everyone that it's been twenty years since the last Battle in Hogwarts, since the sacrifice of many of us, in order to give our respect to them a minute of silence". Says solemnly.

After the minute the strange man talks again "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts." and with that, He starts to call everyone without a specific order.

"Angela Moss".  
"Huppleffuf" The sorting hat exclaims quickly.

"Shayla Nico"  
"A Huppleffuf through and through, ".

"Dominique Dipierro".  
"Umm, there, there, so many possibilities, but above all: Gryffindor".

"Darlene Alderson".  
"This fire, definitely a Gryffindor"

"Elliot Alderson".

"Umm, this is, I see umm ... strength, you could be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin with your astuteness, umm kindness ... Huppleffuf too but above all your intelligence highlights, your brain doesn't stop, does it? Ravenclaw!

The list goes on meanwhile Elliot feels a little intimidated for all the attention he was receiving of their schoolmates.

"You seem a little older to have 11 years," said one curly girl to him with curiosity.

"Because I have 14 years".

"I didn't know that the first year class can have students older than 11 years". 

"Because they can't, it's against the rules" another student answers squinting and turning to Elliot, who doesn't understand what is the big deal, the transfers from one school to another are very common in his country and He knows it's the same in Britain so  _Why they start with their dumb questions_  and He has to believe the Ravenclaw is the smart one?, _please, I say the dumb one_.

"So, How do you get in the first year class?".The curly girl asks again.  
Elliot doesn't want to answer it but the girl is very persistent.  
"I'm not in the first-year and I'm in the fourth- year". He answers and He almost regrets to do it because, after that, the questions are coming like hot cakes.

"What? But ...".

"Please, it is obvious that He is from another magical school, don’t be so nosy ." says another student from Slytherin.  _When students from other houses come to the Ravenclaw table?_  asks Elliot to himself seeing the green tie, this kind of appearance,  _Slytherins_ , He had studied all about the different houses in Hogwarts (Well, everything about Hogwarts history, it was one of the items in the exams he had to do to pass the fourth year class). He knows these kinds of people tend to be very  _Ku Klux Klan_  and He was determined to ignore them but this guy doesn't seem to care about his determination.

The smile is made to be polite, there isn't warmth in those silver-blue eyes, maybe a sparkle that the Ravenclaw student translates it as a simple curiosity, nothing else. He is, after all, the new guy, the entertaining of the day.

"For your accent, I guess you were an Ilvermorny student, Am I correct?".

"Not really".

"Oh, I see ...". The brown-haired boy blinks confused by Elliot's answer."Anyway, I'm Tyrell Wellick We're in the same grade, nice to meet you". recovers quickly extending his right hand to him that the other accept automatically.  
"Elliot Alderson, nice to meet you too"  _I guess_  thinks to himself and maybe was the surprise that Tyrell's hand is warm in contrast of his cold appearance or the implicit look He is giving him during their handshake that the thought of making an exception to his rule with Slytherins pass through his mind.

"It's going to be fun studying with you. I should come back to my table, Bonsoir Elliot".


End file.
